Eureka
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Öhm.... ich würde mal sagen... ähm... Snape bei der Arbeit grins


_Ok, Mädels... geschrieben mit LAUT „Rumors" von Lindsay Lohan (grins - die übrigens in einem Skech bei SaturdayNightLive malHermine gespielt hat - kicher)über Kopfhören auf Dauerrepeat hörend, nur Bildschirm, zwei Kerzen und ein Räucherstäbchen an und eine – wie sagt man so schön – Pulle Rotwein vor mir... wenn einem dann der Zaubertrankmeister einfällt, passiert so was... Runtergeschrieben - online gestellt - also erwartet nichtzuviel... ach, und ich sollte vielleicht erwähnen...öhm... auch wenn ICH ihn mir so vorstellen kann, ist er dochvermutlich nicht „ganz" in Charakter... ggg_

* * *

**EUREKA**

Der Raum war von grauem Dunst durchzogen. Der Qualm aus den diversen Räucherelementen, -stäbchen, -kegeln und anderem hatte sich als sichtbare Nebelwand unter die Decke des düsteren Büros gelegt. Der Geruch der ihnen entstieg war betäubend intensiv.

Der Mann, der an dem wuchtigen, alten Schreibtisch saß und in beinahe aggressiver Hektik Bogen um Bogen mit Zeilen füllte und zwischendurch aufsprang, laut Überlegungen vor sich hinredend, um sich dann wieder ruckartig hinzusetzen und weiterzuschreiben, hatte einen fiebrigen Ausdruck in den Augen.

Wo die laute, seltsame Musik herkam, die den Raum erfüllte, konnte man nicht erkennen.

Immer wieder griff er zwischendurch zu der Weinflasche die vor ihm stand, trank einen tiefen Schluck daraus, mit der gleichen Nicht-Wertschätzung, mit der andere Männer eine Flasche Bier tranken, ohne überhaupt hinzusehen, ohne es überhaupt bewusst wahrzunehmen. Daß er Wein aus der Flasche in den danebenstehenden Becher umgefüllt hatte, war schon eine ganze Weile her. Es war auch nicht die erste Flasche. Zwei leere Krüge lagen umgekippt bereits neben dem Schreibtisch auf dem Boden.

Jetzt hielt er in seinem Schreiben inne, starrte einen Moment auf das Papier vor ihm. Dann schrie er wütend auf, schlug mit der freien Hand auf das Blatt und wischte es dann zusammen mit der fast leeren Flasche Wein vom Tisch.

Das Klirren des Glases ging in der hypnotisierenden Musik fast unter.

Er sprang auf, ging mit großen Schritten einige Kreise im Raum umher, während er mit beiden Händen, offenbar intensiv überlegend, seinen Kopf festhielt.

Als er vor einer der großen Schalen, aus denen der intensiv riechende Qualm aufstieg, stehenblieb, bewegte sich sein Körper ein klein wenig zu dem durchdringenden Rhythmus der Musik, die eine ebenso berauschende Wirkung zu haben schien, wie der Rauch und der Wein. Er schloß kurz die Augen und gab sich diesem zusätzlichen, sinnlichen Gefühl hin, bevor er wieder nach vorne sah, die Schale vor sein Gesicht hob und einen tiefen Atemzug des aufdringlichen Duftes einsog. Er lächelte ein sehr seltsames Lächeln, stellte die Schale ruckartig wieder ab, eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück.

Sofort griff er das nächste Blatt und began erneut zu schreiben. Er unterbrach es nur einmal kurz, um ein in der Musik beinahe untergehendes „Accio Wein!" zu rufen. Mit einem Flicken seiner Fingerspitzen war der Korken verschwunden und er trank weiter, während er Seite um Seite füllte.

Severus Snape war in wissenschaftlichen Gedankengängen vertieft, die außer ihm auf der ganzen Welt wohl nur eine handvoll anderer Menschen hätten nachvollziehen können – vorausgesetzt er ließe sich Zeit, sie zu erklären... Und die Vorstellung, er könne in diesen Ideen-Netzen den Faden verlieren waren so absolut ausgeschlossen, daß er sich nun schon seit ungefähr neun Stunden am Stück ununterbrochen damit beschäftigte.

Als er müde wurde hatte er mit den ersten „Aufmunterern" begonnen und ihnen gleich einige andere Stimulanzien hinzugefügt, die inzwischen den Raum in eine Opiumhölle verwandelt hatten, die von alkoholischen Schwaden durchzogen war.

Und niemals hätte ich geglaubt, daß er solche Musik hören würde!

Ich hätte wissen müssen, daß man sich nicht darauf einlässt, sich etwas zu wünschen, wenn einem vorher Fred oder George Weasley die Hand geschüttelt hat. Und schon gar nicht sollte man dann lachend antworten: „Ich möchte einmal Mäuschen dabei sein, und wissen, was Snape nachts so treibt – ob er wirklich kopfüber unter seiner Wohnzimmerdecke hängt.."

Er hing nicht... aber was ich zu sehen bekam, war nicht erheblich weniger skurril und es faszinierte mich jenseits jeder Vorstellung!

Wie Freds und Georges Erfindungen nun einmal so sind, funktionieren sie „fast" perfekt. Ich war Mäuschen gewesen – aber der Zauber war schon lange vorbei und ich hatte mich zurückverwandelt. Aber im Gegensatz zum Beginn des Zaubers war ich nicht wieder räumlich verändert worden. Ich war noch immer in Snapes Räumen! Ich hockte hinter einer großen, halbtot wirkenden Zimmerpflanze, die hier im ständigen Dunkel zum endgültigen Sterben abgestellt zu sein schien und beobachtete durch die letzten verbliebenen Blätter zitternd und innerlich unglaublich aufgewühlt, was da vor mir geschah.

Snape hatte sich die volle Dröhnung gegeben und wo jeder andere seine Sinne Stück für Stück ausgeschaltet hätte, schienen die zusätzlichen Akzente ihn mehr und mehr zu Höchstleistungen anzutreiben. Kein Wunder, daß er tagsüber so aussah, wie er aussah, wenn er die Nächste SO verbrachte!

Oh großer Merlin! Ihn murmeln zu hören, wenn die Musik es zuließ, die beinahe sichtbare, kreative Intelligenz zu spüren die er verströmte, erregte mich in einem absolut nicht nur wissenschaftlichen Sinne!

Er tat da gerade das, was ich immer in mir gefühlt hatte, was ich mir aber nie, niemals – absolut NIEMALS zugestanden hätte! Er machte diesen geistigen Akt des Schaffens zu einer unfassbar sinnlichen Erfahrung!

Er genoß den Vorgang, er ging völlig darin auf und schien jeden Gedanken nicht nur zu denken, sondern auch zu fühlen, zu hören, zu schmecken, zu riechen und zu sehen. Er LEBTE diese Überlegungen, die er noch immer auf diese fieberhafte Weise niederschrieb.

Was geschah jetzt? Er wurde leiser im Schreiben, hielt inne, hielt die Luft an, kritzelte dann noch ein paar weitere Worte, Zahlen – ich konnte es nicht sehen – auf das Blatt vor sich. Hielt dann endgültig inne, starrte das Blatt an. Plötzlich lachte er laut auf, warf die Feder auf den Tisch, ließ sich in seinem Stuhl nach hinten fallen, breitete die Arme genießend und in regelrechter Siegerpose aus und rief laut: „EU-RE-KA!" Bevor er einen regelrechten Jubelschrei von sich gab.

Er sah den riesigen Stapel Papier noch einmal durch, bevor er ihn in eine lederne Mappe packte, die er dann verschloß.

Er sprach mehrere Finite-Sprüche in den Raum und die Räuchergegenstände stellten ihre Qualmerzeugung ein, die Musik verstummte und stattdessen erklang das leise Prasseln des Kamins, dessen Feuer nun damit begann, die Nebelschwaden des Raumes langsam zu verzehren.

Snape stand auf und sah auf die leeren Weinflaschen.

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen gab er ein leises: „Oh-ha..." von sich und holte sich aus einem Schrank eine kleine Flasche, aus der er einen Schluck trinken wollte. Aber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen stellte er fest, daß sie offensichtlich leer war. Seufzend ließ er die Schultern hängen, hob diese dann aber mit einer „auch egal"-Geste hoch und begann, sich auszuziehen, während er lauthals gähnte.

Ich erstarrte hinter der Pflanze und betete, daß er mich nicht entdeckte. Und ich dankte den Göttern, daß er sich nicht komplett auszog, sondern die Hose anbehielt und in einen Nebenraum ging, aus dem ich kurz danach Wasserrauschen hörte.

Das war meine Gelegenheit!

Ich rannte, noch immer wie betäubt und auf eine Weise die mir in höchstem Maße unangenehm war, überaus erregt, zur Tür und wollte sie öffnen...

Verschlossen...

Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab als Maus natürlich nicht bei mir gehabt! Ich war heilfroh, daß ich wenigstens eine zwar albern aussehende, aber wenigstens bekleidete Maus gewesen war.

Ich ruckelte an der Tür – vergebens! Ich kam nicht raus! Ich versuchte es auf die unterschiedlichsten Weisen – ohne Erfolg. In meiner Panik hatte ich nicht mitbekommen, wie lange ich nun schon vor dieser Türe stand, als mir plötzlich jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte.

„Wen haben wir denn hier?", floß seine schwarze Stimme mir wie Lava in den Kopf und bewirkte, daß meine Knie mir fast den Dienst versagten.

Hinter mir stand ein Genie... das alleine war berauschend.

Ein überaus sinnliches Genie... das brachte das Faß zum Überlaufen.

Ich drehte mich in Zeitlupentempo um und als ich komplett mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand, stemmten sich zwei Arme links und rechts von meinem Kopf dagegen und ein restlos betrunkener, bekiffter, zugedröhnter und vom eigenen gerade erlebten Erfolg berauschter Zaubertrankmeister sah mich mit einem schelmischen Grinsen aus glühenden Augen an.

Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich überhaupt erkannte – es war höchst unwahrscheinlich und der Himmel würde auf die Erde fallen, wenn ihm klar werden würde, wer vor ihm stand - aber seine Haltung, sein Blick, alles an ihm strahlte aus, was auch in meinem Kopf absolut dominant war. Und noch nie, solange ich ihn kannte, wünschte ich mir so sehr, daß er bekam, was er in seinem Allround-Rausch wollte, dessen sinnlichste Erfahrung offenbar noch ausstand...

Er wollte ohne jeden Zweifel mich...


End file.
